


Dean Winchester, my hero...

by WinchestersUniverse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/M, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersUniverse/pseuds/WinchestersUniverse
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Reader, Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 17





	Dean Winchester, my hero...

About an hour ago, you came back from a hunt, a rough one, especially for Dean. It was a nest of vampires, you killed them all but unfortunately didn’t manage to save all the people… You know how it works in his head so you know that he thought and still thinks he wasn’t fast enough, it was his fault and he got a woman and her little girl killed because he didn’t get there in time. So, when you arrived at the bunker, both you and Sam let Dean do his usual stuff. Sam went to his room to catch some sleep after a shower and you went into your room to watch some movies and read while Dean was nursing a few glasses of whiskey before heading to his room to change into his pjs and listen to some music. About a couple of hours later, as you read your book, you hear a couple of knocks.

“Come on in.” Dean opens the door and stays at the doorframe, when you see his face, you heart clench. All pain and guilt written over his face. You get up and walk to him.  
“God Dean, c’mon.” You pull at his hand to get him in and close the door behind you before leading him next to your bed.   
“Y/N I-” He looks down at you and you wrap your arms tightly around him as he buries his face into your neck. After several minutes, you squeeze his shoulders.  
“Hey, here.” He squeezes you tight so you can’t move, you smile and kiss his temple.  
“C’mon.” He sighs and you look at him. He looks so tired, done, vulnerable and broken. You caress his cheek and he leans into your touch, his lips quivering and eyes closing. You take off his robe, tossing it aside and tug him over your bed. You take a sit and spread your legs so he can lay in-between them.

“You sure?”  
“Yes Dean, lay down.” You smile at him and he obliges, he lays between your legs, you wrap your right arm around him and he wraps his arms around yours and lays his head on your chest while you play with his hair.  
“Y/N.”  
“Dean, you’re not, I’m not forcing you.”  
“No, I want to. I huh- he sighs- seeing… not being able to be here in time, it’s huh, it’s the worst feeling in the world.”  
“It wasn’t your fault and you know it Dean. I know it’s hard, trust me I do, but you’re human, we all make mistakes and we can’t save everyone. You can’t let it go through you, you can’t let it break you. No matter how hard it is, you can’t, I won’t let it happen.” Dean closes his eyes and smiles as a single man tear rolls down his cheek. You quickly wipe it off and kiss the top of his head.

“Alright, since I told you I wouldn’t let you blame yourself more than you already do, movie night.” Dean turns slightly to look at you.  
“Yeah?” You nod and he moves to get up.  
“Let’s go get some snacks and you’ll chose whatever movie you want, deal?”  
“Deal.” You both smile and get up, his hands in yours as you tug him to the kitchen. And 5 minutes later, you actually dancing around the kitchen as you make some PB&J’s and grab some other snacks. Dean can’t deny he checked you out a few times, hell he can’t not watch, you’re one hell of a chick and huh… you’re kind of the only person whom with he’d been this intimate besides sex. I mean, he’s never been like this, like really, never until you came into their lives. You are a badass chick, one of the best hunters in the world and you saved their asses, a lot of times. Besides your badass side, Dean never met a girl like you, you’re sweet, good cook, you like cars, research, rock music but a thing everyone around you know, never ever mess with you. And when it comes to the boys, you can bitch around but you’re over protective, you’d do anything for them, even die, anything and this how you’re here with Dean.

“Want me to take this?” You nod and Dean takes the popcorns as you grab the rest of the snacks along with the drinks. 15 minutes later and you’re both sitting against the headboard, your mouths stuffed with sweets while you watch Christine. And after a couple of movies, you catch Dean’s eyes closing slightly; you take the drinks and snacks aside before turning the tv off and plopping yourself on your bed.  
“Y/N?” You hum.  
“Yeah?”  
“Can I-“  
“Stay here? Of course, c’mere.” He moves closer to you and wraps an arm around your middle and you snuggle against him. The next morning, Sam gets up, goes for a jog, a shower then breakfast before searching his brother. And searching his brother he did, in the garage, in the shooting range, back in the kitchen, the man cave and finally his room but without finding him. What the hell? The impala is in the garage so he’s obviously somewhere… So, Sam walks to your room and knocks softly before entering, a smile on his face at the sight before him. You, sprawled on the bed with Dean, his arms are around you and his head is buried into your neck while you got your legs tangled with his. He softly shuts the door and head to the kitchen to search for possible cases while you both wake up, both of you stirring. As you wake up, Dean’s looking at you, a smile painted on his lips. You hug him tight to your chest and smile.

“What’s up buttercup?” Instead of answering or anything, Dean kisses you full on the lips. It took you a couple of seconds to registering but you kiss him back. When you part, he bites his lower lip.  
“What was that for?”   
“Well, a thank you.”  
“Is that so?”  
“Yeah, thank you for the best night of my life with the most beautiful chick walking the earth.”   
“Such a sap, the most beautiful chick walking the earth?” He hums.  
“Yeah…” he looks at your lower lip before kissing you once more.  
“Well, I take that as a compliment.” He chuckles. A few minutes later, you sigh and turn to him.  
“What does this makes us?”  
“We’ll figure it out, truth is, I care about you, a lot. I can’t promise you anything, but if you let me, I’ll do anything for you.”  
“Alright, well if you’re in, I’m in too. Now let’s go make breakfast, I’m fucking starving.”


End file.
